


The Things That Matter

by Petrichora_Vellichor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bi Dean, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Brotherly Affection, Coming Out, Gay Panic, Gen, Hugs, Internalized Homophobia, Sibling Bonding, There is literally no universe in which Sam would not support Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor
Summary: When Sam finds out Dean is bi, Dean fears the worst. Turns out, he never had anything to worry about.





	The Things That Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dean coming out to a young Sam

Dean stands in front of the bathroom mirror, willing himself to say the words for the first time because he’s just so goddamn tired of holding them in. After a few false starts, he finally manages it:

“Bisexual. Bi. I’m…I’m bi…”

And then he hears it: a sneeze. He yanks open the bathroom door to find Sam standing there in his too-big pajamas, looking decidedly less asleep than he had when Dean had crept past his bed and into the bathroom ten minutes earlier. 

“I…I’m sorry,” Sam says, eyes wide, “I didn’t mean—”

But Dean shoves past him and stumbles out into the hotel parking lot. He has half a mind to go find a bar that won’t look too closely at his fake ID and drown his sorrows in cheap whiskey, but with John gone on a hunt and Dean left in charge of Sam…

“Fuck!” He sinks down onto the edge of the curb and buries his head in his hands. Stupid, he’d been so fucking—

The sound of a door opening and closing behind him jerks Dean out of his thoughts, and a moment later he feels the brush of an arm against his as Sam sits down next to him. Sam doesn’t say anything, and Dean’s mind begins to race, thinking that maybe he can still fix this if he lies quickly enough, that he just has to convince Sam that it’s not what it sounded like, that Sam doesn’t need to think of him any different—

“You know I don’t care, right?”

Dean freezes, feels his breath catch in his chest as his thoughts screech to a halt. He risks a glance at his younger brother. 

Sam isn’t…he doesn’t look disgusted; if anything, he looks a little hurt. 

Dean chews his bottom lip, hardly daring to hope. “‘Bout what?” he manages.

Sam’s features contort into a look of frustration. “About you being bi, jerk! Look, no offense, but I’ve kind of thought…well, _known_, I guess, for a while now, and Dean, so what? So what if you’re bi? You think that changes anything?” The anger is already fading from Sam’s voice; when he continues, it sounds like he’s on the verge of tears. “You’re my _brother_. You’ve always been there for me, always had my back no matter what. Did you…do you really think that I wouldn’t…that I don’t…”

Before Sam can continue, Dean pulls him into a hug, exhaling in relief as Sam grips him just as tightly. He doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t even begin to know how to talk about this, but maybe that’s OK. Sam knows, and he doesn’t care. That’s enough. Hell, it’s everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr version of this story, if you enjoyed it and feel like sharing. :) [The Things That Matter](https://petrichoravellichor.tumblr.com/post/187112835327/pairing-gen-sam-and-dean-scene-dean-coming-out)
> 
> Kudos and/or comments are also greatly appreciated!


End file.
